


Don't Stop This (Healing)

by IceColdIgnorance



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ;), Fluff, Healing, I'm really not good at tags, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Rated teen for swearing, Seventeen goes on an adventure, jihoon is a violent murderer, seaweed deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceColdIgnorance/pseuds/IceColdIgnorance
Summary: Mingyu knows Wonwoo is overworked, so he tries to help him smile.





	Don't Stop This (Healing)

**Author's Note:**

> I finally write a oneshot I'm so proud of myself hmmmm  
> So yeah, this based off of Seventeen's Healing, enjoy!

_[Don't Stop This (Healing)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QULaG99klI) _

 

Mingyu knows Wonwoo is overworked. And it bothers him. Wonwoo works as a barista at a local café by day and a writer at night. Wonwoo never goes out with their friend group, he just stays holded up in his apartment, staring at a blank page that’s supposed to be his novel. His editor blows up his phone with warnings and his eyes droop during his shift at the café, earning harsh words from his manager. Hell, he barely even has time for Mingyu.

That part doesn’t bother Mingyu, though.

The idea popped up in Mingyu’s head when he was over at Soonyoung’s apartment. Soonyoung was lazily draped over the couch, a beer can tipping precariously in his fingers while Jihoon beat Seungcheol’s ass in some outdated video game. Minghao was holding up a very tipsy Jun as Jeonghan and Jisoo watched on anxiously. Mothers. Chan was trying to discreetly beat the shit out of Seokmin while Seungkwan and Hansol were nowhere to be found. Mingyu himself was sitting on Soonyoung’s feet, texting Wonwoo.

Over the sounds of Seungcheol’s defeated screams, Jeonghan leaned over the couch, placing his chin onto Mingyu’s shoulder.

“Texting Wonwoo? He needs to get out more, he stays locked in his apartment more than Jihoon does, and that’s saying a lot.” Mingyu hummed in agreement as Jihoon hissed curses at Jeonghan. He brushed a strand of loose hair out of his eyes before continuing,

“We should plan a way to get him out.” Soonyoung’s half closed eyes flew open.

“I’ve got an idea!” He drunkenly shouted, gaining the attention of everyone in living room and kitchen. Sloping beer over himself, the floor, and the couch, Soonyoung (somehow) stumbled to his feet.

“We gotta get Wonwoo out,” He slurred.

“No shit,” Someone muttered, Soonyoung shooting said person what was supposed to be a glare but it just turned out to look like a regular glance.

“There’s a carnival in a nearby town, we could take him there,” Jisoo suggested, giving Mingyu a smile that begged for approval.

“I think he’d like that.”

 

And so they plotted.

 

Mingyu slid into Wonwoo’s apartment, the early morning sun peering through the window across from the door. He took off his shoes quietly before slithering into Wonwoo’s bedroom on all floors, like a robber. Mingyu army crawled over to Wonwoo’s nightstand, gently taking his phone, disabling the early morning alarm quickly. Mingyu let out a sigh of relief, turning around to leave only to see Wonwoo’s face barely inches from his own, eyes narrowed in what would be assumed anger. To say Mingyu was surprised would be an understatement because _holy fuck Jeon Wonwoo scared the living shit out of him._ Mingyu had shrieked and threw himself so he was a considerable distance from the fucking demon that was Jeon Wonwoo in the morning.

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo hissed, sliding onto the floor from the bed like some creepy animal from a horror movie, crawling towards Mingyu. At this point, Mingyu had nowhere to go, as his back was against a wall and Wonwoo was in between his outstretched legs looking like a beast ready to pounce.

“Making sure you get a good night’s rest,” Mingyu squeaked, Wonwoo’s eyes narrowing even further so they were now angry, glinting slits.

“Well, it obviously didn’t work. Speaking of work, I have to go soon so you might want to leave,” Wonwoo sighed, eyes softening as he pulled himself to his feet. Mingyu hopped to his feet, snatching Wonwoo by his waist and yanking him into Mingyu’s personal space.

“No.” Wonwoo bristled at the statement, squirming against Mingyu’s much stronger grip.

“You can’t just say no! I have to go to work!” Wonwoo whined as Mingyu pushed him back into bed.

“Your shift is being covered by someone, no work for you today,” Mingyu sang, pulling a blanket over Wonwoo before disappearing to make breakfast for his little… angel.

Wonwoo emerged as the delicious smells of breakfast wafted through the apartment, looking significantly more refreshed after thirty minutes of well needed nap time.

“Morning,” Mingyu hummed as Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s torso. Wonwoo muttered into Mingyu’s back, grip tightening slightly as Mingyu moved to make two plates.

“Go sit down, I’ll be in with food in a second.” As soon as Wonwoo shuffled out, Mingyu felt a weird feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. It was so _domestic_. Okay..

Mingyu could barely focus on breakfast, because he was too busy staring at Wonwoo. His hair was disheveled and his eyes drooped as he tried not to yawn, still spooning mouthfuls of food into his mouth. Mingyu was ridiculously head over heels.

After Wonwoo was dressed, Mingyu dragged him outside, blindfold over his eyes.

“I hate this,” Wonwoo grumbled as Mingyu secured him into the passenger seat before starting the car.

“You’ll love it,” Mingyu said, smiling widely, completely aware Wonwoo couldn’t see him.

“Whatever.”

 

The roadtrip wasn’t painfully long and when they arrived, Wonwoo was actually excited, surprisingly. The rest of group was there, standing around, looking painfully bored. Mingyu slid his hand over Wonwoo’s nape before pulling at the knot, releasing the blindfold. Wonwoo audibly gasped, before grabbing Mingyu’s hand, eyes wide.

“Mingyu, you’re too much!” Wonwoo squealed before throwing himself out of car. Mingyu was still in slight shock as he exited the car. Wonwoo barely regarded his friends before disappearing into the carnival.

“You might want to go find him before he gets food poisoned,” Minghao said behind a ice cream cone. Mingyu glared at him in annoyance. _As if he didn’t know that. Hmph._ Mingyu purchased a ticket before bolting into the carnival to find his boyfriend.

Mingyu looked everywhere. Or so he thought.

“I can’t find him anywhere,” Mingyu wailed to Jisoo, “This was supposed to be quality for _us_ not just _him_!” Jisoo set down his book (What kind of person brings a book to a carnival?) and gave him a sympathetic look.

“If it helps, he’s right behind you.” Mingyu whirled around to see Wonwoo happily pelting Soonyoung with water ballons while the stand curator watched on, amused. Mingyu lept up and practically ran over to Wonwoo, enveloping him into a warm back hug. Wonwoo turns in his grip to face him, eyes shining. It’s the happiest he’s ever looked, Mingyu notes.

“Do you want to go somewhere for lunch?” Mingyu asks, trying not to melt under Wonwoo’s warm gaze.

“Of course. I’m feeling a bit worn out now.” Wonwoo let out a breathy laugh that sends tingles down Mingyu’s spine. Wonwoo takes the lead over a stunned Mingyu, taking his hand, bidding farewell to Jisoo and Soonyoung before dragging him out to the car.

They find themselves at a fast food place, eating burgers and fries in the car while giggling over the pictures Jisoo kept sending them. One picture captured the moment Minghao scared Jeonghan, his face blurred and mouth wide open, arms flying in all directions. That caused to Mingyu to choke on a french fry, Wonwoo slamming his fist into his back, much to Mingyu’s displeasure.

“Hey,” Mingyu looked up at Wonwoo from where he was picking his keys from the floorboard, “The boys are going to the beach, do we care to go?” Mingyu lips curled into a wide smile.

“Of course.”

When they arrived to the beach, Jihoon was whipping a scared looking Jun with a mop of seaweed as he tried to hide behind Chan. Wonwoo giggled and the sound was enough to make Mingyu’s heart flutter like a butterfly taking off.

They hopped out of the car to hear the deathly sounds of Seokmin and Seungkwan in a high note battle, Hansol on the ground whimpering in between them while Seungcheol cackled in the distance.

Something hit Mingyu on the side of head and he whipped around to see Minghao sprinting away. Mingyu took off after him, Minghao turning to weave in between Soonyoung, Jisoo, Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

After accidentally pushing poor, innocent, Jisoo, war was declared by Jeonghan as he took Jihoon’s seaweed bunch to beat Mingyu. Mingyu shrieked as war broke out around him. Jun and Minghao were somehow being pummeled by Jihoon and Soonyoung. Wonwoo was locked in an intense thumb war with Seungcheol, and as Mingyu turned to take a second look, he got slapped full in the face by a chunk full of wet, slimy seaweed. Mingyu hit the ground, being unnecessarily dramatic.

“Urggg, I need a medic,” Mingyu groaned, clutching his side in mock. Wonwoo flew to his side, leaning over him. The sunlight caught Wonwoo’s hair and eyes, sending a jolt down Mingyu’s body. On impulse he surged forward, placing a kiss on the corner of Wonwoo’s mouth. Wonwoo smiled brightly down at him before speaking,

“Why’d you need a medic again?” He said, laughing at Mingyu’s expression.

“Jeonghan hit me with a bunch of seaweed.” Wonwoo peered at his neck, before bursting out into beautiful laughter.

“There’s a red mark on your neck, do you want me to fix it?” Mingyu whined as Wonwoo placed gentle kisses on the angry red marks.

“Get a room!” Jun shrieked before Chan pushed him into the sand. Wonwoo helped Mingyu stand up, both grinning like idiots at the sight before them: Chaos.

“My goal today has been checked off,” Mingyu grinned at the sand covering his feet.

“And what was that?” Mingyu felt Wonwoo take his hand in his own.

“To make you smile.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not be writing more oneshots, I'm not sure yet. I have a very large chat fic with many many many fandoms, so if you want chaos go check that out. Thanks for reading!  
> I have a twitter and instagram, same username for instagram, IceColdIrony for twitter


End file.
